


Face-Sitting

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Lazy Sex, dragons in humanoid form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Aloran is lazy. Valeris needs to take some initiative to get what she wants.





	Face-Sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I thought these would be quick little things ha ha haaa... 
> 
> [Aloran](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=54699&tab=dragon&did=11915580) & [Valeris](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=54699&tab=dragon&did=13189355)

“Lazy,” Valeris chides, Aloran’s quirked smile far from a denial as he sprawls over the pillows. She rises up, leg slung over his chest to straddle him, and his sleepy golden eyes darken with intrigue. Still, he lies motionless, waiting. Sliding closer, rising up on her knees, she smirks as he lifts his head just slightly before falling back to the pillows with a put-upon groan. “Must I do everything?” she sighs. Twining a hand into his hair, she angles his head between her legs and sinks down over him.

A warm puff of breath, and then his tongue flicks over her, a tickling caress. A delicate kiss, and then he sets to work. She gives a shuddering moan, hips rocking down to meet his mouth. The rest of him lies supine but tongue and lips move in practiced tandem, his purrs of satisfaction running through Valeris in turn. “Ah, yes,” she gasps, hand tightening in his hair, the other dropping to steady herself against the pillows. “Yes, there -” He hums acknowledgement, and she gives a last, sharp cry, hips jerking down against his face. 

He doesn’t complain as her thighs squeeze around his head, nor as she takes a minute to gather her breath. When she slides back down to lay beside him, half-sprawled over his chest, he finally takes a long-held breath. “Good?” he asks, nestling his face against her breast. “Very,” she replies, and settles in to nap with all the laziness of her partner. 


End file.
